tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Joysuck
Episode of Red Life. Plot The episode begins at Chris Cornell Memorial High, where the staff is discussing Lee's weeding. Dieter is envious of it due to him crushing on Lee years ago while the others are merely happy she's going to be with someone that brings her happiness. Trager goes over the invites and is annoyed that there're more than he wanted, due to an error on Estus' part. He decides to give the remaining invitations to Trina and her friends due to them being close to the staff. Mortimer is sent by Trager to give Trina the invitations, and she gives them to her friends. Trina playfully teases Mina by ignoring her while giving the invitations to everyone else, which seemingly hits a nerve with her. Trina calms her down and gives her the last invitation, and Mina apologizes for the outburst, but claims that it's nothing worth talking about. The girls are allowed to go home early to prep for the wedding, and they take the opportunity to get new outfits. Upon getting ready, Trager calls Trina to inform her that Lee and her soon-to-be spouse have taken the only car that could fit everyone and that the girls have to ride with the other adults separately. Mina rides with Ruben, and confesses that she's afraid of Trina abandoning her and leaving her to face the world on her own. She hopes Ruben could rebuff her, but he instead reinforces her fears, referring to how senior year is the roughest year for students at the school. Mina is especially afraid because her other friends aren't as resilient as Trina, and that they'd likely either fend for themselves or stick with Trina. Everyone arrives at the church and the wedding goes well. The gang is introduced to Lee's spouse Art. Trager tries to get to know about him, which goes well, until he sees Art changing the subject when something relating to conservatism is brought up. Before Trager could call him out, Lee informs everyone that it's time for dinner. They're told the restaurant is on the outskirts of the countryside, much to the dismay of the staff since that means they'd have to drive for a long period of time. They head out and Mina rides with Jaceon this time, and explains her fears to him. He assures her that Trina will still be there for her since she has allowed Mina to be in her life for so long, which helps make Mina feel better. The gang stops at a motel for the night and Mina sees Trina talking to Alison and Colleen. Mina catches Colleen, but Colleen tells her that the convo she had with Trina and Alison wasn't important. She loses Mina, who decides to shrug it off for now, believing that if something was up Trina would've abandoned her by now. The next day, the gang arrives at the restaurant, where they're immediately guided to the buffet. Everyone except Trina, Mina and Trager eat, due to them being too focused on the wedding. Trager fears that Art has an ulterior motive, but this falls on deaf ears since Trina and Mina are too concerned with their own problems. Everyone is called over to the dining room hall, where the evening performance and dance will be held. At dinner, Trina excuses herself to talk to Trager. Trina reveals that she has been accepted into a private school, where she will be handsomely accommodated and put on a good career track. Mina overhears this and feels betrayed over her friend leaving her. Trina finds Mina alone in the penthouse, and the latter confronts Trina over her plan. Trina attempts to convince her that it's a big deal to her, but Mina resists, which annoys Trina to the point that she accuses Mina of being as selfish as she claims her to be, causing Mina to run off in tears. She goes to eat at the buffet, but doesn't find anything she likes and instead curls up and sulks. She hears swing music and is brought back to the main hall, where she is surprised to see everyone dancing, namely those of the same gender. She goes to investigate this and finds Art's jacket, which contains ripped articles of The Washington Post and other incriminating details that point to him being a staunch liberal. After further investigation, she reveals to everyone that he spiked the food with a drink to make everyone act against their conservative roots. Art accidentally reveals his intentions to sabotage the school from within by making the staff look hypocritical and is singled out by everyone. Lee attempts to call off the marriage, but is unable to due to a state law that requires her to wait for a year before filing for a divorce. She instead agrees to a deal where they get to live separately until they could end the relationship. Mina rejoins Trina, apologizing for her behavior, and Trina does the same. Both give one another a wedgie to make things even and they give each other a hug. Mortimer misinterprets this as Trina and Mina being under the influence of the drink and he tries to force the "drink" out of them. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jessica DiCicco: Emory * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Michael Richards: Ruben * Elliot Gould: Trager * Penny Marshall: Miss Gaffney * Bill Mumy: Art Gaffney * Frank Whaley: Dieter Ruth Pritchett * Dave Willis: Estus * Teddy Lane Jr.: Grand * Cedric Yarborough: Jaceon * Andy Dick: Nels * Brian Poeshn: Mortimer * Sam Anderson: Minister * Tom Noonan: Server Trivia * Art resembles/is an allusion to Art Barnes, whom Bill Mumy played as part of the Barnes & Barnes comedy ensemble. * The wedding setting is also an allusion to the song Fish Heads, also by Barnes & Barnes. * Strange has referred to the episode as the "Twilight Episode" since it houses three actors that appeared in an episode at least one iteration of all three versions of The Twilight Zone. **Bill Mumy originally appeared in "It's a Good Life" as part of the original version of The Twilight Zone. **Elliot Gould appeared in "The Misfortune Cookie" in the 80s revival. **Frank Whaley appeared in "Future Trade" in the 2002 version. *First episode where Colleen doesn't wear her hat at all. *Lost by Morrissey plays during the slow-dance. *The drink is referred to as "Zama", a parody of the cooler beverage "Zima"